An Unexpected Romance
by England-Andy
Summary: Stiles finally comes to terms with his sexual orientation and comes out. He knew he would have to face drama and problems, but no where near the ones he ends up stuck with.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Hale walked out of Beacon Hill's school doors for the millionth time. He was so tired of school; the routine, the teachers, _the students_. He wanted nothing more than to be running threw the woods asserting his dominance over every other creature. He was a werewolf. Even better, he was al _alpha. _He had his own pack. He had never felt so powerful. But enough of that for now. He needed to go get ready. Now that he and Scott McCall, who had recently become a True Alpha, had taken care of Deucalion, and Derek's uncle Peter had dealt with Jennifer, the Darach, Lydia was throwing a party.

Parties weren't really Derek's scene, but he may as well celebrate. He got into his car and started to back out of his parking space when he saw Scott and his best friend Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff's son, walking to the school field. He, for some unknown reason, found himself staring at Stiles. Watching him as he walked, probably even checking him out. 'Dude what the _hell_ are you doing?' He shook himself out of whatever trance he was in and drove himself home. He had things to do before he went to this party.

"Stiles, it's not even lacrosse season yet," Scott said, walking behind an ever-so-anxious Stiles to the field.

"Well you can never start practicing too early. You've got your wolf powers and stuff, but what do I have? I scored one goal last season. One. I wanna do a lot more than that this season. I hate being a bench warmer," Stiles explained as he felt someone's eyes on him.

"Ugh, okay, okay, fine. We will practice. But only for a little while, we have Lydia's party remember? Celebrating our new found victory?" Scott said with fake over enthusiasm.

"Psh, you agree like you have a choice, Scott," Stiles trailed off with a half chuckle as he stopped and looked around. All he saw were teens socializing and walking to their cars. And an empty parking spot. It looked familiar but he didn't really know why.

"Stiles!" he finally heard Scott calling him.

"Huh? Oh, what?" he replied, gathering his thoughts.

"You okay man? You were like completely zoned," he asked in a mockingly concerned way.

"Oh, yeh, I'm good. Now let's do this!" he spoke loudly and jumped a bit to hype himself up before thy started.

"Stiles.." Scott said as he threw a ball in front of them, "I'm gonna gonna kick your ass," he chuckled as they charged onto the field.

* * *

"Oh honey, don't wear that shirt, it's atrocious," Scott's mother, Melissa McCall, said gingerly as he pulled on his shirt.

"What? Chicks dig this shirt!" he replied in a playfully cocky way.

"No, Scott, they don't," she laughed. It was good to see her laugh again, they had been through so much lately.

"I think it looks great," Scott's dad, Tyler McCall, said as he appeared int the doorway. After all of their latest supernatural-like drama,, he had stuck around. Which Scott was clearly not too pleased about, especially since he lived with he and his mom.

Looking at his father for a moment, completely straight faced, he pulled the shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

"Think you're right mom. What about the blue one you got me?" he asked.

"Oh I love that one! Try it on, let me see," she smiled.

* * *

Scott kissed his mother goodbye and walked over to Stiles, who was waiting in his car.

"Dude, I thought you were going red and i was going blue," Stiles said, noticing Scott's shirt.

"Changed my mind," Scott said after a moment, then added, "Now we match," with a smile that made Stiles blush a little. He let out a laugh to cover it up and started the drive to Lydia's house.

* * *

"OUT!" yelled Derek to Peter.

"Yes, I know. But where? Maybe I'd like to tag along, did you ever think of that tough guy?" he said mockingly.

"I'm sure you have better things to do. Besides, I'm not staying out too long," Derek mumbled.

"Oh look at me, I'm Derek and I wanna look like a loner tough guy so I'm not gonna stay the whole party," Peter teased.

"Shut it will you," Derek rolled his eyes. "How did you know about the party anyways?"

"Are you kidding me? I knew about this party before it was even planned," he said with a smirk that made Derek shoot him a look.

"Don't worry! I'm not up to anything, gosh I'm way past that now. Promise," he responded with a sly smile as he sat down on a couch they had recently added to their abandoned building apartment.

"Whatever, I'll be back later," Derek called as he shut their door and took the elevator down.

_'Hopefully he'll go out or something so maybe I can sneak back in later tonight..' _he thought to himself. He needed to talk to Stiles. Not about anything urgent, he just wanted to.

* * *

"Don't try to be cute with me, Scott. I don't feel like playing games with you tonight," Stiles mumbled as he scanned the living room of Lydia's house. He was looking for someone, he just hadn't figured out who it was yet.

"What do you mean you don't want to play my games tonight?" Scott retorted with clear sass in his voice as he looked around, trying to see if he could pick up what Stiles was looking at. He, of course, saw nothing because Stiles was just denying the truth; He wanted Scott. And Scott, of course, knew that.

Scott grabbed Stiles' chin and turned his face so he'd be looking at him.

"I'm right here sweetie," he smiled. Stiles shooed his hand away and tried to ease past but Scott threw up a muscled arm against the wall to block his path and pushed himself closer to Stiles. "Going somewhere?" he teased.

"Yeh, to get something sweet. Think I smelt cookies.

"Well," Scott began as he grinded his hips on Stiles, "My lips are pretty sweet. As you may know."

"No, as a matter of fact I wouldn't because this little bitch likes to tease. Excuse me," he said as he pushed past Scott who was just left there gawking as Stiles made his way through the crowd to the island table in the kitchen. He had never rejected Scott, or stood up to him before. His heartbeat was steady even when Scott was forcing himself on him.. What was going on? Well, he'd think about that later. He saw Allision Argent and decided he'd take a break.

"Hey Allison," he called.

* * *

Stiles watched Scott make his way over to Allison from the island table near the morons funneling booze. It hurt him seeing how Scott could so easily forget about him. They had been best friends for the longest, then Stiles came out of the closet to him after finally coming to terms with it himself when Lydia kissed him a while back, and Scott just went all weird. He started teasing Stiles and playing mind games. It was a pain in the ass because Scott could tell that Stiles was attracted to him and he couldn't even lie about it because Scott could hear his heart beating. How unfair was that..

But it hurt Stiles even more to go along with the games that Scott was playing. He couldn't let it keep getting to him. One day he'd feel like he had a solid chance with Scott and the next it was the complete cold shoulder. Stiles had decided that he would take his balls back form Scott's back pocket and stand up for himself. He deserved way better than to be treated like some toy. He wanted more than that too. Well, he wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew it wasn't that. He wasn't some cheap booty call either, as Scott had tried on many occasions to turn him into one.

Stiles was cut off mid-mind-rant by someone bumping into him and knocking his drink over.

"Whoa man, I'm sorry haha," some half-stoned half-wasted teen said as he took a whole roll of paper towels off of the counter and put it on top of the puddle.

"Dude, it's fine, I got it," he replied halfheartedly as he trashed the roll and grabbed a new one form under the sink. He and Lydia had been hanging out a bit more since he had come out, so he knew where just about everything in her house was.

He finished cleaning up the mess and walked upstairs to look out of a window that was on the side of the house in the hallway. "Dude, your dad is the sheriff.. What are you doing at this party? You don't even have anyone to talk to," he whispered to himself as he set his drink down on the windowsill and leaned against the wall. "Your own best friend would rather whore around than hang with you.. You're pathetic," he hung his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard a gentle voice behind him that would've scared him half to death had it not been so soothing.

"Hey."

He turned to see a smiling Derek standing a few feet away holding two canned Dr. Peppers. He swore he couldv'e melted at the sight.

"Hey," he barely whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like you could use some company.." Derek said quietly.

Stiles just looked at him, still shocked that he was there.

"Or not.. Heh, I'll just go then, but you um.. You can keep the soda. No point in me having two, I wasn't planning on staying." Derek set the soda down on a table in the hall and turned to walk away. Stiles must have taken that as a cue for his body to come back to life because he swore he flew over to where Derek was and grabbed his hand lightly.

"Wait, don't leave.. I wouldn't mind the company actually," He smiled. "The Dr. Pep is a plus too."

Derek's gaze was focused on their hands touching, it send a fire up his arm but chills up his spine that met at his heart and gave him the weirdest sensation he's ever felt. He had never felt like this before and he wasn't sure what to do. Stiles must have taken notice because he pulled his hand away and went for his soda.

'Dammit,' Derek thought to himself. 'Why'd you stare so long now he probably thinks it's awkward. Guess it's your turn to make a move.. Wait a move what the _hell_ am I talking about 'make a move' dude _get a grip._ You just wanted to talk to him that requires no move-making what-so-ever.' While he was having this mental debate, Stiles was just standing there. Waiting maybe?

* * *

'He's just standing there..' Stiles thought as he watched Derek seem like he was cursing himself for even coming to make contact with him. Maybe it was the hand grabbing thing. Stiles had kinda lingered, maybe it was creeping him out. Great, just what he needed tonight.

Just as Stiles was having thoughts of his own, he ended up looking to see Derek so focused in thought that it was hypnotizing. He just watched him and found himself biting his lip as he examined his toned body. Derek was at least a half foot taller and wearing a tight black t-shirt. Stiles wanted to see what was under that shirt.. He wanted to be close to Derek, have their bodies pushed against each other and have Derek's hands on his hips and he wanted to hold Derek's hair between his fingers.

He had never really been too friendly with Derek so he had no idea why he felt like this. It was strange yet liberating in a way. He felt like he had control of his own feelings now instead of Scott having them wrapped around his fingers, and he wasn't about to waste this new freedom.

"Hey Derek," he said.

"Hm?" he looked up, looking like he had just come back from another world.

"You wanna get out of here?" he smiled taking a sip out of a Dr. Pepper he didn't really remember opening.

"Yeh, totally," Derek smiled back, holding out his hand. To his surprise, Stiles took it. They made their way downstairs as Derek explained how he wanted to take Stiles somewhere. They decided they'd take Stiles' car home first and then Derek would drop him off at home later.

As they made their way through the crowd, they seemed to be unnoticed, except by Scott of course. He quickly made his way over.

"Stiles, where are you going?" he asked irritated. "You're supposed to be my date remember?"

"Looks like you're covered bro. I'll see you tomorrow," Stiles called as he continued to walk away.

"Who's gonna give me a ride home?" he called as he went to grab Stiles' arm.

"I'm sure Allison wouldn't mine taking you sweetie," he smiled sweetly as he yanked away and followed Derek out the door.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Derek as he drove them to where ever they were going.

"What was what about?" Stiles replied.

"You know what I mean.. With Scott," he said quietly.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," Stiles said to the window.

"It didn't seem like nothing.. I didn't mean to steal you away or anything-" he began.

"What you think I belong to him or something? No one has ownership of me, I'm my own person, Derek," Stiles snapped.

"Whoa I didn't mean that, he called you his date I thought I was like crashing or something, that's all," Derek said defensively.

Stiles just let out a heavy sigh and dragged his hands down his face. He had overreacted, he knew, he was just so sick of feeling like property. Everyone seemed to see his as Scott's. 'Oh that's Scott's friend.' 'Hey isn't that Scott's boyfriend?' Why couldn't he just be Stiles?

"Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Just have a few things on my mind right now," Stiles whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I've been there. We're here anyways, no time for sulking," he called as he got out the car and walked over to the passenger side. 'How sweet' Stiles thought to himself.

"Derek," he said as he got out the car. "This is where you wanted to take me? I've been by this place like a million times and I find it kinda creepy to be honest." They were at an abandoned building off the side of an old road. Kids come here to smoke or drink or sometimes as a shortcut to the mall area with the movies and such.

"Yeh it it a little creepy isn't it?" Derek chuckled back, looking down at Stiles with his piercing eyes. Stiles was standing with his back to the car, thank goodness, or he may have fallen. Derek made his way closer until he was inches away. Stiles, for unknown reasons, grabbed his shirt and pulled him even closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. Derek put his hands on the hood of the car on either side of him and leaned closer, closing him in.

Stiles caught his breath, barely able to function and closed his eyes as Derek's head descended closer to him. Unfortunately, he didn't get the kiss he was hoping he'd get. Instead, Derek brushed his lips against Stiles' neck, which made him whimper. He felt Derek smile against his neck. He leaned his head back and let his hands roam up Derek's chest to his shoulders and to his neck.

He felt Derek kiss him softly and slowly. He grabbed at the back of his soft dark hair and started to pull when he felt Derek's hands go down his side and to his hips. He pulled Stiles against him hard, no longer against the car, and kissed his way up his neck to his ear, biting on his ear lobe.

"Derek," Stiles barely managed to whisper. He began to whine and whimper in a way that made Derek hold him tighter. Then, he all of a sudden stopped. Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at a smiling Derek.

"What you come out here to lead me on?" he asked, about to get extremely foul mouthed.

"I actually didn't plan on that until we were all the way there. But I couldn't help myself," Derek replied quietly.

"Then wh-" Stiles was hushed by a finger to the lips.

"Just follow me," Derek whispered taking him by the hand and leading him to the abandoned building.

Stiles stayed close behind Derek, still creeped out by the place as he followed behind. To his surprise, they went past it, just walking down the dirt road. Feeling more comfortable, he stood Derek's side, but still holding onto his hand.

"So if we weren't going in there," Stiles pointed to the building, "Then where is it we're going?"

"You'll see," Derek said as he led him towards some bushes on the side of the old road. Was he about to try and sleep with him in the woods? Was he serious? 'There is no way in _hell_ he's getting any of this sweet as in the woods' Stiles thought to himself. But again, they didn't end up where he thought they were going.

"Dude, you have got to stop being so paranoid," Derek spoke up.

"Huh?"

"I could hear your heart speed up when we came towards the bushes. Just because I'm an animal doesn't mean I don't have any class," he laughed.

"Then just tell me where we're going," Stiles begged.

"It's just a few more minutes away," he said. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

After about 10 minutes of walking, and Stiles still being paranoid, they finally arrived. It was just a big flat rock in the middle of a clear spot in the woods.

"Is this a joke?" Stiles asked.

"No.. Not really," Derek said as he approached the rock.

"You dragged me out here to see a rock?"

"No, I dragged you out here to see the moon," he replied, laying on the rock. Stiles hesitantly walked over and looked up, the moon did look nice. He lay next to Derek and put his head on his chest. Bold move, he knew, but he may as well. Derek took one arm from behind his head and put it around Stiles, holding him close.

"We could've watched the moon anywhere, Derek. Why here?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't hear it?"

"Hear what?" Stiles sat up, confused.

"The water," he explained.

"I don't hear any water, Derek," Stiles smiled.

"Maybe it's not as loud as I thought it was. I've never been to it, but there's a creek over there," Derek pointed to his right. "I didn't realize that maybe it was just my enhanced hearing making it seem so loud. I'd come out here and sit all night sometimes just thinking and listening to the water."

"Well, since I can't hear it, I wanna see it," Stiles got off the rock and walked in the direction that Derek had pointed to. "You coming?" he turned around and attempted to give Derek a sexy, taunting smile. Derek just looked at him for a moment with a sly smile on his face before he got up and followed a wandering Stiles into the woods.

* * *

When they found the creek, Stiles began to take off his shoes and socks and roll up his jeans. He stepped in and almost jumped six feet when he did.

"Holy shit, that is cold!" he laughed.

"And this is why I prefer the shower," Derek chuckled.

"Well, we can't exactly shower together but we can sit in the water together? I see a little ledge over there," Stiles walked through the water and climbed up to sit on the ledge, patting the spot next to him and smiling at Derek.

"Oh, if you insist," he smiled as he kicked off his shoes and started to roll his pants up. He stood by the water, prepping himself for how cold it could be.

"Come on you chicken, just step in," Stiles called.

"Says the guy who jumped nearly a foot when he put in his _toe_," Derek called back.

"Hey it was a whole foot!" Stiles laughed. Determined to prove that he could handle the cold water, Derek walked right through. It was a little chilly, but definitely manageable. He climbed up and sat next to Stiles on the ledge and put an arm around his waist and they just talked for hours, laughing and poking each other and sometimes even just leaning into each other and staring at the sky.

After a while though, Stiles got a call from his dad. "Oh hey dad.. No I'm just hanging out with a friend...No I'm not at some party, does it sounds like I'm at a party, dad? Come on...It's not really that late is ti? Oh it is..Well yeh I'm headed home now anyways so I'll see you in a little while..Okay bye." He hung up.

"Gotta go huh?" Derek asked, a little disappointed.

"Yeh," Stiles said as he got off the ledge.

* * *

They made their way back to Derek's car and made their way to Stiles' house. Luckily they managed to make it before Stiles' dad got home, so he could sit and chill with Derek for a moment or two.

"I had fun tonight," Stiles said with a smile.

"Yeh, me too. We should do that again sometime."

"Definitely," Stiles said as he reached for the door.

"S-Stiles," Derek called before he could step out. He turned and looked back at him, almost hopeful. "Uh.. Nevermind. Goodnight," He said quietly.

Before Derek could notice what was happening, Stiles leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Derek's lips.

The kiss was amazing. It was sweet and warm, he couldn't get enough. Derek put a hand on Stiles' cheek and went in for another kiss when he pulled away. Stiles moaned against his lips which made Derek want even more. Their kissing went from tender and sweet to sloppy and aggressive in all of a few moments. They melted into each other, tugging at hair, pulling at clothes. Had they not been so limited by the car, they would've been all over each other more than they already were.

Stiles grabbed at Derek's belt and began to yank and pull, trying his hardest to get it undone with one hand while kissing, but he heard a band on his door.

"STILES!" he and Derek jumped so high they both banged their heads on the top of the car. Stiles had a bloody lip because Derek accidentally bit it.

"Oh um.. H-Hey dad," Stiles stuttered as he scrambled out of the car. "See you tomorrow Derek," he shut the door and hurried up the walk to the front door. He didn't have his key so he had to wait for his dad to come and open the door.

"Really? In the car? At least have some class, son." His dad had been a bit different since he came out. He was now aware of all the supernatural-type stuff that had been happening, and was glad to see that Stiles was hanging out with people rather than chasing down werewolves, and sneaking through his police files to find things. But getting frisky in their driveway was definitely not something he thought his son would be partaking in his free time. Especially if he wasn't going to be sneaky about it.

As soon as they got inside Stiles rushed up to his room and got ready for a shower. As he walked out to head into the bathroom his dad stopped him for a minute.

"Derek?" he asked.

"Yeh.. I know," Stiles replied.

"No Scott?" he asked, sounding more like to himself, but Stiles answered anyways.

"Nope. Just Derek," Stiles smiled wide.

"Nice catch," he patted his son on the back and walked to his room. "Goodnight, Stiles."

"Night dad," he called back with a huge smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where did you and Derek go last night?" Scott asked, trying to act uninterested. His eyes gave him away though.

"Oh, just to this cool place," Stiles replied simply.

"What'd you guys do?" Scott was starting to let it show how interested he really was.

"Nothing."

"Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Really," Stiles said, shutting his locker and facing Scott.

Just then, a huge smile went across Stiles' face. Scott, thinking it was for him, moved in close to Stiles, about to tease him with a kiss or two before class. But as he did, Stiles brushed pas him and walked a few steps.

'He looks so cute today.' Stiles thought to himself. He stood there, on the side of the hall watching Derek make his way into the school. Completely ignoring Scott's comments and questions, he felt his heart begin to flutter and it left him breathless. Then, Derek looked over and met his eyes, grinning with those wonderful soft lips Stiles had had the pleasure of tasting just the night before.

Stiles almost fell over. Derek must have done his wolf thing and heard his heart beating because he made his way over and hugged Stiles before he could fall over in the hallway.

"You okay there?" He asked with a small laugh.

"This is gonna sound cliche as hell, but I am now," Stiles hid his face in Derek's chest to keep him from seeing the blush he has creeping up his face.

"Well I'm glad I could help," he said in a light voice. Then he grabbed Stiles' chin with the side of his index finger and his thumb and tilted his head up, placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. They heard a few 'awws' and some whispers about Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski being an 'item' now, but they didn't care.

The world around them just disappeared slowly until it was just them two. Voices drifted away, the feeling of everyone else's presence faded as they both just melted into each other's embrace. Savoring each and every sweet moment of their slow, soft kiss.

"So are you guys like, a thing now?" a voice said, breaking the moment. They slowed their kiss, and finally broke away, staring deep into each other's eyes, pink in the face.

"I don't know, are we?" Stiles asked.

"If you want to be, I'd be perfectly fine with it," Derek responded, snaking his arm around his waist, pulling him closer as if to say to Scott that he had his chance with Stiles and blew it.

Derek and Stiles smiled at each other and shared a few more pecks before Scott decided he was going to voice his irritation.

"Ugh, get a room you two," he said as he walked away seething.

"So, I think we finally took care of that problem," Stiles said as he watched him leave.

"Oh that was a problem?" Derek asked smiling.

"I think you knew it was a problem," he laughed.

"Did not."

"Your arm around me says otherwise," he kissed Derek sweetly before making his way to class. "I'll see you next period."

"Oh, Stiles," Derek said before he turned away himself. "Here," he added, handing him a piece of paper.

"Should have done that last night," he smiled before he jogged to English.

'I wonder what this is..' Stiles thought to himself, as he began to open the paper. _Ding. Ding. Ding._ 'Oh shit! I'm late!' he shoved the paper into his back pocket and ran down the halls to his first class. Which he had realized on the way, was with Scott.

* * *

"Late again, Mr. Stilinski," said Mrs Clare.

"Sorry, I got a little," he drifted off for a moment, thinking about Derek. "Sidetracked," he smiled.

"Well take a seat," she rolled her eyes jokingly, as if remembering her days as a high-schooler. Which most teachers should do more often.

Stiles looked around the class and saw everyone sitting in pairs doing a lab. Trying his best to avoid the smug look Scott was shooting him, he looked everywhere for a seat. Even by people he couldn't stand. But there was just no avoiding it.

"Stiles, there's a seat next to Mr. McCall over there in the back," Called Mrs. Clare.

"Oh.. Thanks," he mumbled. "I almost missed it.." he whispered to himself.

"I heard that," Scott teased when Stiles had finally arrived at the lab table. "Was saving you a seat, you know."

"How sweet," Stiles said flatly.

Scott just looked at him for a moment, then scoffed and finally decided to start reading the assignment. Stiles leaned over to get his notebook out of his backpack and suddenly felt a hand crawling up his thigh, squeezing as it moves. He nearly jumped 6 feet.. Again.

"Scott what the hell are you doing?" he whispered, slapping his hand away.

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Dude, step off. I'm not interested anymore," he said, snatching his notebook and beginning to work.

* * *

"Stiles I need help," Scott whined.

"Which one?" Stiles sighed back in frustration.

"This one," he pointed to a problem on his page asking about some complicated formula.

Stiles leaned over to get a good look and Scott clamped his hand on Stiles' crotch and squeezed. Stiles nearly lost it but Scott's touch made his lip quiver. They were in the back and everyone else was completely lost in their lab, mixing their chemicals and making reactions. Completely amazed but also oblivious to what was happening a table or two behind them.

Scott leaned over towards Stiles and licked his ear lobe, still squeezing his crotch slow but hard. He began to grind his hand harder and slower as he bit into his neck. Stiles almost melted.

"Stiles..." Scott whispered sexually into his ear as be began to nibble at it. All Stiles could do was close his eyes and try to control his breathing, after all, they were still in class.

"Stiles," he moaned again, this time closer to his ear. "I know you want me Stiles, just look at you, puddy in my hands. You're not going anywhere. You're mine."

Stiles' eyes shot open at that last phrase. He grabbed Scott's hand and threw it at him, grabbing his things and shoving them into his backpack just as the bell rang for next period. He hopped off his stool and began to make his way quickly to the door, but not before giving Scott a death glare, as if to emphasize his next statement; "Fuck off."

A few students turned around to see what was going on but all there was to see was an angry Stiles nearly sprinting out the door and Scott struggling to gather his things so he could catch up.

When he was finally able he made his way out the door, calling goodbye to the teacher and made his way to the left where hopefully he would find Stiles on his way to his next class.

* * *

He caught him slam the bathroom door open on the third floor. He quickly slid in before it closed.

"Stiles!" he said.

"Go away, Scott!" he yelled.

"Stiles, what's wrong with you?" Scott asked, getting a bit angry himself.

"What's wrong with me? Are you fucking kidding me? What's wrong with you? You tease me and make me think I have a chance knowing how I feel about you. Then you completely blow me off to go chase some other tail. Then I go and find someone else I'm interested in and you get all jealous like you own me and you start feeling me up in class like you're actually interested? You're freaking insane!" he nearly screamed. His eyes were threatening tears but he _refused_ to shed a single one in front of this monster.

"Who says I don't have feelings for you? Who says I don't feel the same way you do?"

"It wouldn't mean anything."

"And why is that? Because I don't constantly throw myself at you like a pathetic, lonely rag doll like you did?"

"Because I don't have feelings for you anymore," Stiles said, not able to look Scott in the eye, afraid he'd lose it.

"I can tell you're lying, Stiles. Don't make this harder for anyone," Scott said quietly, making his way over to Stiles and grabbing his waist. But Stiles pushed him away, hard.

"Scott, Stop it!" he yelled.

"Why Stiles? You know you feel something for me! We both do!"

"But I don't wanna be with you!" he said, looking him dead in the eye as tears began to flood his eyes and stream down his hot pink face.

"Not now, not ever! I'm sick of how you treat me and I'm not putting up with it anymore! I need someone who will be there for me and help me while I'm having this big realization about myself and all my issues not someone who causes them." he said through heavy tears. There was no stopping them now.

Scott couldn't do anything but stare at Stiles, expressionless. Like a marble statue.

"I won't lie to you and say that there isn't anything there for you, because there is. But I'm done, Scott. I can't anymore and I'm just.. Done," he said before wiping his face and making his way to the door.

After he left the bathroom, he stood outside the closed door, staring across the hall, thinking about what he had just done. He felt as though a huge weight has just been lifted off of his chest, like he was legitimately free. Wiping away his tears, he smiled to himself as he made his way to class. The thought of seeing Derek making his heart skip.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles walked into his classroom, more than 10 minutes late. Luckily his Spanish class was doing group projects so he didn't cause much of a disturbance. This was a pretty chill class, so everyone was kinda cool with each other. So they'd always tease whoever came in late because that meant the teacher would make them stand in the front of the classroom for 10 minutes holding a sign that said something embarrassing and they wouldn't find out what it was until they could take their seat.

So when he walked in, he was expecting a few people to notice. When a couple of them did, they must have seen how red his eyes were and how shaky he was. They gave him sympathetic smiles and someone pointed to where Ms. Martinez was so he'd know to avoid her on his way to his seat.

Feeling grateful, he gave a slight smile and ducked behind a few students to sit next to Derek, who was in his group.

"Hey," he mumbled quietly as he sat down. Hiding his face from everyone.

"Hey," Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

"So what did I miss?" he asked

"Well Abby here came up with a great idea for out project. Instead of doing a boring research paper on Maya, we could do an animated PowerPoint on some of the old legends from way back when. What do you think?"

"Sounds great," he said with a croak. _Shit_.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek asked, eyes dead on Stiles.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it, it's nothing," he sniffled as he smiled, trying to brush it off.

The other two people they were working with looked at them and kinda shifted their desks away to give them a minute. Derek gave them a small smile and turned his attention back to a sniffling Stiles.

"Something happened," Derek guessed. Although it sounded more like he was talking to himself, as if trying to put the pieces together in his head.

"No, Derek, stop it's nothing," he grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed.

"It was Scott, wasn't it?" Derek looked dead into his eyes and Stiles swore he saw Derek's eyes flicker red.

He couldn't bring himself to lie to Derek. All he could do was lower his head as he felt his shoulders shake. He was starting to cry again, silently this time.

"What happened?" he asked, completely serious.

"Honestly," Stiles replied as he looked up. "I stood up to him. I told him I was done with his shit and I couldn't do it anymore. I just don't know why I'm still crying."

Derek just looked at him for a minute before he finally spoke up.

"You're in love with him."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Stiles nearly yelled.

"Stiles, think about it. It makes sense," he whispered.

"No. No, no, no," Stiles shook his head as he ran his hands through his hair. "Derek, you're wrong. That's not possible. I may be a little stupid when it comes to who I want, but I'd never fall in love with someone who treats me like that."

"Stiles, it happens all the time. It's nothing to be ashamed of, just don't let it control you. Let's get started on this project, we can talk more later if you want," Derek turned his chair back into his desk and spent the rest of the class helping the others with the project. Stiles was in and out the whole time. He couldn't bring himself to focus again. How could Derek say that? He wasn't in love with Scott. He never was, he couldn't have been. And even if he had been he sure as hell wasn't now. _'Forget this,' _he thought to himself. He tuned in and caught on to a couple of the ideas so he'd know what he was supposed to be doing to contribute.

He must have spaced out again after that because the next thing he knew Derek was shaking him back to Earth to tell him it was time for lunch.

"Come on, Stilinski let's get you some food," he smiled kindly.

"I think that would be a great idea. Can we go out? I'll pay?"

"You can get what you want, but I can buy my own food," he laughed as they made their way to the front doors. Stiles saw Scott on the way and tried to ignore the feeling of dread that washed over him.

He tried to keep his eyes forward but he could still feel the piercing look Scott gave him. Like he wasn't worth anything, didn't deserve to be in Scott's presence. He felt the stare even when they had reached the door. Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He whipped around, about ti give Scott another piece of his mind, but he was gone. The hallway was empty and he was just standing there looking confused. He turned to look at Derek who held up a hand in response.

"Yes, I saw him too," he said, taking Stiles' arm and opening the doors. He just sighed and allowed himself to be led.

* * *

"He hates me," Scott pouted.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Allison said as she rubbed his shoulder.

"If he doesn't, he should," Lydia stated simply.

"Lydia," Allison hissed.

"What? After the way you acted towards him and treated him and after what I heard in that bathroom on my rush to class, I think you more than deserve for him to hate you," she explained. "I mean you're a doll, but sometimes you're a total bitch," she continued as she stood up. Scott and Allison just looked at her, unable to fathom the words that just rolled off her tongue.

She just looked at them both for a minute with pursed lips like she wasn't sure if she should bite her tongue or keep going. She knew she was right, of course. She just wasn't sure if Scott was ready to accept it or if Allison was ready to address it. She probably just didn't wanna make Scott upset because she didn't wanna lose her late-night booty call.

"Well while you two gawk at me and try to find something to say," she said, grabbing her new bag, "I have a lunch date." She gave them both a kind smile and made her way out of the lunchroom. Catching the eye of almost every person on her way out.

"She's such a bitch but she knows how to dress," Scott scoffed. He felt tears try to push their way through his tightly shut eyes. He had had enough.

"Don't listen to her, Scott. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't understand what you're going though," Allison rambled on. Eventually Scott tuned out and only heard every few words while he thought to himself. He didn't deserve to be hated, just because he wasn't as open about his feelings as Stiles was? Just because he didn't act like some love sick puppy like him? He'd be damned if he was gonna sit by and look like the bad guy here.

"No!" he exclaimed, getting the temporary attention of people at the surrounding tables. "He wants to turn this all on me, fine. But he'll be sorry."

"What are you gonna do?" Allison asked, completely excited as she followed Scott who was now purposefully walking to one of the vending machines.

"I'm gonna make him hurt," he whispered through a cruel devil smile.


End file.
